The present invention relates to a fixing system.
An element that is to be supported, such as a cable or a pipe, is generally fixed to a support element, such as an element of a structure, by fitting one or more self-locking ties, for example of the Ty-Rap® type, each simultaneously passing around the element that is to be supported and the support element.
Such a fixing is simple and particularly suitable when the element that is to be supported is in contact with the support element. However, such a fixing is not suitable when the element that is to be supported and the support element are distant from one another.
When the element that is to be supported and the support element are not parallel to one another, they can be fixed using a pivoting double clamping collar. Such a device has two clamping collars joined together via a pivot connection. Fitting and tightening each clamping collar may prove particularly tricky because each clamping collar needs to be correctly positioned so that after each has been tightened, there is no force that will stress and deform the support element or the element that is to be supported.